The Great Adventures of a UnTrue Neverfairy
by Spiffswishy
Summary: Years ago, A baby's laugh stuck with it until 12 years later it found itself in Neverland. Part-human, part-fairy she makes it a danger to be in Pixie Hollow but with the help of Rani, Prilla and a few of her human friends she might just save the day.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Necklace**

"Immie?" A voice called but I was too busy soaring over the oaks and pine trees, light as a feather, a crisp wind blowing me slightly off course, a-

"IMMIE!?"

I shot up from the daydream and everything on my desk fell off. A round of laughter erupted and my face burned.

"Yes Mrs. Green?" I said not meeting her eyes as I placed my English books back on my desk.

"Are you sick? Do you need to go to the nurse's office?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Then you shouldn't be sleeping in my class." I blinked to keep tears away. I hated it when adults were mad at me. A few boys a row away from me were still laughing when Mrs. Green slammed on their desks.

"This is no longer sixth grade people! I will not tolerate any more of this. Josh, Andrew," she pointed at the two loudest laughers. "You have detention with me Wednesday, Is that clear?"

"What about Immie? She's the one who was sleeping!"

"Imelda has a higher average in this class then you two combined."

_Ouch_, I thought.

"Imelda, you're on warning from now on, understand?" I nodded vigorously hoping to just get her attention far away from me.

"Now," she said moving back to the blackboard, "About those prepositions…."

**E**nglish class was last period so I met my friend, Emily, in the hallway. We barely spoke with each other lately, even though we'd been friends since the first grade. I'd started hanging out with my other friend, Lana and my neighbor, an annoying kid named Thomas. Emily really hated Lana, though I didn't understand why. It was hard to hang out with them together so I'd started hanging with Lana more. It was bothering me but it was middle school, everything was changing.

"So Immie?" Emily said as she walked in step with me, "I've caught hold of a rumor that you dozed off in English class."

I groaned as I put in my combination. "It's not like I tried to d it, I'm just wicked tired today."

"Did you stay up late reading again?"

"No, I had this weird dream and I-"I stopped and thought about what I'd say. "I don't know. It was embarrassing."

"They say dreams are the windows to the soul." I gave her a look and I pulled on my jacket and backpack.

"Ok, fine, anyways if you do feel like staying up all night reading, I have this perfect book for you. It's kind of elementary but it's totally something we'd-"

"Hey Immie, ready to go?" Lana came up to me, her backpack full of textbooks. It was only a month into the school year but, the teachers gave us enough homework to fill all our time after school.

"Yea, coming." I slammed my locker shut and kicked it just for good measure. "See ya Em! Tell me about the book on email!" I walked away chatting about the math assignment with Lana. I never looked back.

**S**ince it was Wednesday, when I got home we visited my dad's parent's house. My entire family goes there every Wednesday. Frankly I didn't really enjoy that side of my family so I never looked forward to Wednesdays. The adults treated me like I was six and always wanted me out of the room when they talked about recent news. I was "too young" according to them. So, usually I just sat in the dining room and did my homework while they talked. Tonight I was doing math.

_If you took __π__r2 and plugged in r, the answer would be -4__π. __Wait….no….when you square a negative you always get a positive._

A soft scuttling sound interrupted my thoughts. My aunt Mary stood in the doorframe. She held a small box in her hand.

"Am I interrupting anything?" _Yea, math homework, _I thought but instead said, "Nope, what's up?"

"I just found this at a craft store awhile ago and I thought you'd like it. It may be too hard…" She put the box on the table. It was a necklace kit. I saw a fancy clasp I hadn't used before. This challenge was new…

"Thanks!" I said as she walked out of the room. I immediately put aside my math homework.

The necklace was actually very simple. I just strung the blue misshapen pearls on a wire then threaded it through the clasp. While I was threading I thought about my dream and how weird it was. I could still picture it clearly in my mind which was weird for me because usually my dreams would melt away all memory forgotten. As I was finishing and clipping the ends of the wire I realized that the other people in my dream had had wings also. I chuckled somewhat nervously and put on the necklace, pleased with the outcome. Then, I gathered my things and left the room to ask my parents if we could leave, I needed some sleep.

**XX- Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Talent**

I blinked multiple times and groaned as I sat up in bed. I really didn't want to go to school today.

"Hi!" A voice shouted in my ear and I jumped, my vision becoming complete again. The red-haired girl form my dream was hovering next to me, her face really close to mine.

Bewildered I looked around the room. I wasn't in my house that was for sure. I was in a large canopy bed with silk drapery that matched the curtains across the room. I got out of bed and looked through the window. I noticed a small handle and tugged on it, knowing the window led to outside. The girl laughed and flew over to me, her wings moving in a blur.

"Push." I pushed on the handle and it opened, revealing a small balcony. Outside I could see a small stream and looking down I noticed something even odder, this was a tree….

"Where am I?" I gaped.

"This is the Home Tree!" The girl cried, flying and doing a cartwheel in midair.

I looked up at her. "Who are you?"

"My name's Prilla." She held out her hand to shake but quickly pulled it away, blushing a deep red. "I'm the one and only Mainland-Visiting-Clapping-Talent Fairy. What's your name? You must've had an awfully long journey to here. You passed out at your Arrival."

"Um…My name's Imelda, Immie for short."

"Fly with you, Immie."

"Uh…..yeah." I said unsure what that meant and walked back into the room. A waterfall trickled in from the ceiling and a giant wardrobe was next to the tin can the water flowed into. The walls seemed to be coated in pearl and everything just felt so natural.

"This place is beautiful."

"The room-designing talents gave you a low-key water-talent room. You never did announce your talent but judging on your Arrival-Day outfit it wasn't hard to guess." I looked down at my dress. It fit perfectly and when the blue material moved it looked like ripples in a pond.

"Wait," I leaned against a bedpost confused, "What the hell's a talent? Who-What are you? Why am I here?" At the word hell, Prilla's face turned green and unsure.

"A talent is what every fairy does best. It's their pride-and-joy. We all have one. I visit the mainland and spread belief among children."

"But I'm not a fairy! I'm a teenager!" Prilla turned her head and muttered something like _incomplete._ Then she turned back and grabbed something behind me.

"You're a fairy. These are called wings." I looked back and my stomach dropped as I again saw the familiar iridescent wings.

"No,no,no,no. This is a dream." I said pinching my arms and blinking hard. _Why did everything feel so real?_

"Hey, it's ok. A lot of fairies feel weird at their Arrival. The transformation from a laugh to fairy and all. So, do you want to meet your talent?" Prilla looked concerned and I actually felt bad about yelling. _Hey, if this was just a dream, why not enjoy it?_

"Sure." Prilla smiled and flew literally to the door by my bed. "I'll show you around and then we can head to Havendish Stream. I'm sure Rani said they'd be there today." She flew down the hallway by my bedroom and I continued, trying t fly but succeeding in only short bursts. Prilla looked back and noticed my lagging behind her.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Wait here!" I stopped as she flew quickly back down to my room and then emerged with something. She raised a small teacup over my head.

"Fairy dust, not a speck too much or too less." The golden dust fell over me and everything seemed to get clearer. I raised up effortlessly, matching Prilla's height. I flew around the hallway and cried out in pleasure.

"Well come on! We've got an entire tree to cover!" Prilla smiled and surprisingly, I smiled back.

**P**rilla first brought me to the tearoom. She had me try some soup. The flavors burst across my tongue and I was sure it was the best thing I'd ever tasted. A fairy in a chef's hat and gloves noticed my expression and nodded.

"It's the acorn. The bitterness zaps your taste buds." I nodded and tried some more.

Prilla told me that when we came back I should try some poppy puff rolls. She got a dreamy look in her eyes and I laughed. This wasn't too bad.

**B**ecause an entrance outside was right next to the tearoom, she told me she'd introduce me to my talent right away. Flying was a lot faster than walking. We reached a quick little stream in a matter of minutes. Prilla landed on the soft marshy grass and told me we'd walk the rest. I heard laughter, like bells, and noticed a group of fairies playing in water a couple of feet away. Suddenly I felt a little shy. I moved behind Prilla and we walked up to them.

"Is this the new Arrival?" A blond fairy said, sitting up in the stream soaking wet. She looked a little different from the other fairies and I took a sharp breathe when I realized her wings were gone.

"Everyone, this is Immie. Immie this is Rani, head of the water talents." A water talent beside me made a sneer and I knew instantly I didn't like her. So I turned to Rani instead.

"You have no wings." Prilla and Rani shared a smile and Rani said, "Well fairy wings made it impossible to swim so I cut mine off."

"Don't be stupid." Prilla said, "You cut them off to save Mother Dove. Rani blushed lightly and nodded.

"Anyway, let me introduce you to everyone." They all said Fly with you after Rani told me their names. The sneering one was called, Humidia and she was the only one who didn't say it. A fairy with long black hair whispered into Rani's ear.

"Sil just reminded me to give you this." Rani clasped something around my neck. "It's a gift from all of us. To welcome you to our talent."

"Thank-you." The fairies all had a puzzled look on their face, including Prilla. I frowned and looked at the necklace.

It was the same one I had made at my grandparents house except it seemed to shine with an inner light. Memory made my sight go fuzzy and the world seemed to darken and spin. My last sensations were hands helping me then, I woke up in my own bed, the necklace around my neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Saturday**

When I woke up on Saturday and found the blue necklace around my neck, I freaked out and not because I swear I took it off before bed, which had been happening for a couple nights now. I freaked because it was 10 o'clock and Emily would be here any minute now to pick me up.

Even though Emily and I were distancing ourselves, we still kept our tradition of going a couple towns over to the Amherst library every Saturday. Emily lived closest to it so she usually had her dad drive us. Our town library was less than one minute away from my house but Amherst was such a magical town, at least that's what Emily and I thought.

Emily and I were fairy-tale geeks when we were younger. We would look for mermaids at our town's lake and we'd leave cake out for fairies on a full moon. One of our favorite books, The Spiderwick Chronicles took place in Amherst and we used to be convinced that the authors wrote about it because they had had a magical encounter. Now we realized it was because they each lived there. Oops.

I grabbed an aeropostal shirt and a Target sweatshirt to cover it. Lana had convinced me to shop at aero. I spent my birthday money there for my school wardrobe. Of course, Emily told me I was changing myself for Lana whenever I wore the clothes but I liked them! I figured it was just an excuse for her to nag on my friendship with Lana. I sighed as I saw the familiar convertible pull up in my driveway and grabbed my library card. I'd solve this friendship thing later, somehow.

"**I **want to meet you girls outside the library by 2:30. Allright?" Emil's dad got out of his car after he parked across from the library.

"Yup." We responded in unison and laughed. These were the days.

"Ok. I'll be down the street if you need me."

Emily and I ran across the street and into the library. This is another reason I never asked my parents to bring us here. They'd follow us inside like hounds and make us hold hands as we crossed the street. My parents were very overprotective while Emily's were most trusting and at ease.

Once inside the library we went up a staircase into a room flooded with light. There was a table in the center and a few book cases near the various windows holding art books. Emily and I never saw people up here, which was why it was our spot.

I closed the door while Em reached behind a bookcase in the corner. Emily came to the Amherst Library a lot more often than I did. If she had a good book for me, she'd leave it behind the bookcase.

She took her usual seat at the table and had two books from behind the bookshelf. She placed one on the table, a Spanish "find the picture" book. I sat in my seat next to her and we laughed at the words and worked our way through it. Eventually we got stuck on a page and started talking instead of searching.

"I've been having weird dreams lately. They're all similar."

Emily looked up from the book and sat back.

"What about, this time?" Her mocha eyes stared back at me, unsurprised. I always told her about my dreams.

My hands started playing with my necklace, finding comfort in the blue pearls. "So, my aunt gave me this necklace the other day and that night I had a dream these fairies gave it to me. I woke up and my necklace was on. Every night since, I've had dreams like this only really short." I laughed nervously. "The fairies keep telling me I'm one of them. Plus, I have wings. It's all so realistic and they've been driving me crazy. I haven't had a good night's sleep in forever."

Emily just stared at me and then burst out laughing. "You looked so serious! It's a dream, Immie. It's probably your conscience trying to distract you from school!"

"Ok." I laughed along with her, somewhat forced.

"Talking about fairies, here's the book I was talking about earlier. It was really good. I think you'll like it." She handed me the library's book, _Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg. _Four fairies, including a familiar one-Tinkerbell, were on the cover. I noticed the book was published by Disney so I didn't exactly feel overly giddy about reading it but the title stirred something in my mind and I got a little headache. I tore my eyes away and looked at the picture book.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

I pointed at the center of the picture book.

"I found the picture we were looking for."

**A**n hour of roaming the library and taking out _Fairy Dust _later, we met Emily's dad at the entrance to the library.

"Are you girls' hungry?? We could get some pizza."

"Yes!" Emily shouted.

"Please!" I added. He chuckled and we crossed the street to where we parked. He got some money out of the glove compartment and then we walked to the pizza place. Obviously, the people of Amherst didn't feel like pizza today because the room was barren besides the man at the counter.

"What would you like today?" The man said in a thick polish accent.

"Can I have a slice of cheese and lemonade Snapple?" The man nodded at Emily and took a slice of cheese and stuck it in the oven.

"And you?"

"I'd like a slice of pepperoni and lemonade Snapple too, please." Emily nod I clinked our Snapples together and stuck the straws inside. We talked and laughed together, two good friends in a pizza palace together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: My talent revealed**

When I felt myself fall into the unfamiliar world, I got up quickly, looking around my room for Prilla. I sighed, just my luck. Of course the one time I wanted her here she was gone.

I tripped over my own feet and fell into something, a mirror. It was crafted out of sheer sea-glass and my reflection stared back at me. I looked so different, older somehow. It was eerie. As I stared, I noticed my dress. Its gleam had faded and the fabric was strained, skin was showing through. I tiptoed quickly to the wardrobe and changed into the first dress hung there. It was light yellow and it seemed to be made of dandelion fluff. My wings fit through the slits in the back and everything hugged me perfectly. Prilla had told me a night ago that the sewing-talents had delivered my dresses and clothing. I groaned as I thought about all the talents there must be and how pointless half of them were.

I heard a bang from wall across from me and soon my door began to open.

"Rani, I-"Prilla looked around until her eyes found me.

"Oh Immie, Hi." She stepped into the room, nervous like I'd leave again. I grinned.

"I'm a clumsy."

"Immie-"

"No! I can prove it!"She crossed her arms and gave me a look.

"This must be Neverland, which means Tinkerbell and Peter Pan are real. You, Rani and Vidia went on a quest to save Mother Dove and her egg. Technically she was dead when you got there but you used your talent to save her."

"That's basic fairy knowledge. Every Never fairy is born with basic Never fairy history."

"Ummm…..wait, let me think. You used Vida's dust because you lost the dust given. Umm….when you travel to the Mainland, you imagine yourself in a tunnel and when you dream-"

"Wait, what?" She perked up.

"You imagine yourself in a tunnel?"

"I've never told anyone that." Prilla grabbed my arm and dragged me outside to the balcony. She stood on its railing.

"C'mon." I flew up there beside her. A spring breeze urged us forwards.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"You'll see just follow me." And with that she dived. I followed clumsily, not used to her flying aerobics.

But man, was it fun! My brown hair whipped around me as I picked up speed. We veered away from the tree and soon I saw a small cobblestone square. We flew over it to an oak tree. As we veered closer I could make out a nest tucked safely in the branches and two fairies talking to the bird inside it. The first fairy had red hair tied in two messy braids. I think her name was Beck. She seemed to be cleaning the bird. The second fairy stood regally on the nest, a crown nestled in her hair. It was the Queen.

Prilla stopped midair before the nest and curtseyed. She then proceeded forward until her feet touched the tree limb.

"Prilla, we're having an important discussion right now. Perhaps we could talk later?" The Queen asked with impatience in her voice.

"Pardon me, Queen Ree but this could be most important." The bird, a dove, chuckled and I was surprised to hear it say, "Yes Prilla?"

Prilla looked back at me and I realized I'd been hovering away from the nest. My insides seemed to coincide with my wings. Everything felt jittery. I moved and sat on the limb. I hugged my knees to my chest and looked at them.

The dove cooed at me and her eyes seemed to brighten.

"You're human aren't you dear?" My eyes shot up and I nodded, surprised she could read me so well.

"She's a what?" The Queen's jaw dropped and even the red-head fairy stopped cleaning and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Your talent is rare and hasn't been seen in many a year. She's a clumsy Ree. Let me guess, how old are you, ten, eleven?"

"I'm twelve but, I'm already in Middle School."  
"What!? We can't have a clumsy here!?"

"Hush Ree." Ree's jaws closed but she shot a poisonous look at me. Prilla's mouth was still open and her eyes were wide.

"So what is my talent? What am I? How am I supposed to-"she silenced me with a string of coos.

"You're the newest Neverland-Visiting-Clapping-Talent fairy. You're one of a kind. Prilla will help you settle your life here and as for your life there, spread belief."

"How do I get here? Through my dreams? I need sleep at some point…"

"It'll come to you. Ask Prilla for assistance. As for now, Ree we'll talk more later. I need to think. Oh and Prilla did you introduce her to the water fairies?"

"Already did it."

"Good, good. Enjoy your time here in Pixie Hollow."

"Will do." I said. "And um, thank-you." As I flew away from the tree Prilla grabbed my arm to hurry me along.

"You better not disappear now. Are you serious!? You're really a clumsy?" I nodded. "Everyone's going to go nuts!

"Yeah well what about my friends back home?" There was silence and we each hovered in the air.

"Do you want to come with me to make the announcement?" She asked awkwardly.

"Sure. I'm surprised there isn't an announcement talent fairy" I said dryly and we moved on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Surprise, Surprise**

We flew around the bottom of the tree until we came to a hollowed out root. Light radiated from it and we entered, flying around through a doorway.

"This is the Main Room. Everything is made of Never Pearl or Gold." It was magnificent. Everything was shining. A small fireplace glowed with light from the fairy sitting by it. She seemed to be the only one here.

"Where's everyone?"

"The dining room. Fairies tend to enjoy snacks and the cooking-talents love making them."

"Is there a difference between the tearoom and the dining room?"

"Tea's only for teatime."

"Oh." We flew around a few hallways until we came to the dining room.

So many fairies were there! Hundreds probably! Round tables seemed to be reserved for each talent and close to the front of the room, near the door to the kitchen were booths were it looked like members of talents mixed.

The room was bright with everyone's glow. One of the tables burst into laughter. Prilla flew in and around the tables until she came to the back of the room.

"Fairies!" She shouted but wasn't heard.

"Mother Dove told me to tell you-"She flew higher but appeared flustered. She came back down on the floor with me.

"It doesn't look like anyone can-"

"FAIRIES!" The voice radiated around the room. Everyone fell silent and someone across the room stood up.

"Prilla's got something to say." The fairy had brown hair curled around her face like a halo. _Announcement-talent?_ I thought.

Prilla nodded, "Everyone, this is Immie, the most recent Arrival." Everyone looked at me and my glow turned a dark red. I was met with a chorus of Fly With You's.

"She's not a water-talent like we thought." A large murmuring erupted and I spied the water talent tables. Rani's face fell and I actually felt bad.

"She's a clumsy." The murmurs turned into a roar .

"We don't more than that. Mother Dove will inform you, she knows more than even Immie. Also, she's my friend. So I better not see any of you picking on her."

She took my arm and I was surprised she called me a friend. I hadn't been particularly nice to her.

We sat at the water table. Other fairies turned away from their own tables to look at me. And I felt myself sink in my seat.

"You're really a clumsy?" Rani whispered.

"Um, yeah but I prefer the term human."

"You go to school?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Fascinating." I laughed at everyone's awestruck expressions and Prilla smiled. I guess I was lucky to have her here. She was the most human of the fairies that I'd met.

A waiting-talent came over to our table and asked us for our orders. Most of the water-talents asked for raspberry except for Rani who wanted watermelon ice and Prilla who wanted a poppy-puff roll. Finally it came down to me.

"You should have raspberry with us."

"Not in that outfit! Berry stains!"

"Do you serve anything hot?" I asked the waitress.

"What about acorn soup? A squirrels den was abandoned and we have tons of acorns for this late in the season."

"But it's spring!" Said Humidia's friend, I couldn't remember her name.

"I know. Not many fairies know about it. We've been trying to keep it sullen. This is a special occasion thought." She smiled at me.

"That's nice of you. I guess I'll have that." Prilla and Rani shared a look and smiled.

"Ok. One full raspberry, a bowl of acorn soup, a roll and watermelon ice. Got it." She then zipped around the tables until she flew into the room connected to the kitchen. It was then I noticed something.

"Where was her notepad?"

"Her what?" Humidia asked.

"You know her notepad, to write the orders on."

"Wow. It's her talent to memorize orders. She's a real never fairy not a pretend one so she gets a real talent."

The table got quieter.

"Humidia, Immie may not be a water-talent but she's still a never fairy." Rani's voice turned hard.

"One without a talent." She sneered and I saw Prilla sink into her seat. I remembered what I read in Emily's book and anger flared.

"For your information I'm a Neverland-Visiting-Clapping Talent. Mother Dove told me so myself. You wouldn't argue with her would you?" Humidia's glow flared and she left the table.

"Here you go." The waitress was back and she put everything on the table. I was surprised to see the raspberry was a little smaller then my head. It was like a raspberry on steroids. Each fairy reached out and grabbed a seed of it. She placed my acorn soup in front of me in a wooden bowl. I took a sip.

It was the best thing I'd had in years! Tart and warm, my taste buds buzzed pleasantly. Prilla laughed at the face I made.

"You're first food is always the best." I nodded me head in agreement but the buzzing seemed to be moving throughout my entire body. I stood up from the table but the room was spinning.

"Prilla." I tried to say but I felt myself falling.

_Again._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: School Day**

My Disney Princess alarm from when I was six was buzzing and I groaned in frustration. It was like being awakened after a long dream. I had no idea how but, I wanted to get back into it. I dressed and packed my backpack quickly, while throwing Emily's book inside. I was met outdoors by the warm spring air and was instantly reminded of Neverland.

But this wasn't Neverland. In Neverland the grass was green and the trees were already in bloom. Here, everything was muddy and grass was just beginning to grow. Trees were still bare except for the occasional bud.

"What're you doing?" I realized I had stopped in the center of my driveway, looking at the trees instead of walking to the bus stop across from my house.

"Nothing." I hurried out of my driveway to where Erik was standing. He lived down near the dead end on my street and was forced to walk up every morning.

"Sure." He nodded his head and chuckled, "You looked like a freak just standing there."

"Oh shut up." Erik loved to make fun of me. We'd grown up together so it was only natural but I thought it stunk because for the last year or so I'd been crushing on the guy. Even worse, I knew he had a crush on Lana. I think Lana knew also but luckily for me she'd shown no interest…so far.

"So how was your weekend?" I asked.

"Fine, fine."

The second we got to the bus stop, our bus started rumbling down the street. It was only 7:04am but my bus driver liked to be early to the schools. We hopped onboard and sat together in our usual seat to the front.

There was a class system on our bus. High school kids got the back half and middle school-7th and 8th grade got the very front. We had tons of seniors on our bus so the middle school kids were all squished in the front. If you got on first, you'd be lucky enough to get a seat of your own but, Erik and I were the last stop before the drop-off to the schools so we had to scrounge for seats or, like today, share a seat.

Our bus ride was exceptionally quiet today, probably because we were all tired from getting up so early. I said bye to my bus driver and skipped off the bus under the overhanging to the front doors of my middle school, Karina Sun Middle. Erik followed but rolled his eyes at me. He never understood my unique way of physical transportation.

Meeting us there was Erik's friend Sean. Sean was a really nice kid but he didn't seem to have many other friends besides Erik. Also, he was a bit overweight, at least according to Erik who mocked Sean mercilessly behind his back.

You may wonder why I was crushing on such a jerk and honestly I have no clue why. Maybe I liked him because we'd grown up together or maybe I just thought he was cute. All I knew is that I was falling head-over-heels.

"Hey Sean." I reached up and grabbed Sean's hat as we walked into the building. I'd been stealing the Red socks cap for as long as I'd known him.

"Hi Immie." We walked away from the mass of people and went to the band room. I wasn't in band but Erik, Sean and Lana were. Erik played the French horn. The days we didn't sit together were the days when he brought the massive thing on the bus.

We hung out in the band room for awhile until the bell rang for homeroom. The second graders walked up to the second floor while we seventh graders rushed through the main floor's hallways. Everywhere was a mass of people and backpacks. I gathered everything I'd need for my first two classes and then went to homeroom.

"Good morning ."

"Good morning Immie."

Mrs. Green seemed to be handing out papers to everyone, and then it hit me. Second term started today. We were getting our new schedules! Our academics never changed place but our specials switched around. I had study and music last term.

I groaned when I received my paper. Girls PE/Health and Computers. Health was the first four weeks of term and then Girls PE followed. I'd heard from the 8th graders that Health was terrible. It was a bunch of classes on self-esteem and anti-smoking and drinking lectures. I saw no point to it but alas, the class was required.

"Pst, Lana, what'd you get?" I whispered during the morning announcements.

"Band and Tech ed."

"Darn."

"What'd you get?"

"No talking." said loudly. I mouthed _Health and Computers_ and she nodded. Then the bell rang and I was off to my first class.

**L**uckily for me Emily was in my Health class. The downside to this was since her last name was Allen and mine was Zimmerman we were sitting at opposite sides of the classroom.

"Just to start something today, I'm going to put everyone into groups and I'd like you each to create a skit to teach us something. It could be about bullying, drinking, stealing, you name it." The Health teacher then put us into groups and I was sure that today the universe was against me.

My group consisted of Daisy, Vesta and Lindsey. All of them were friends and pretty close. I was fairly sure the only one I'd get along with would be Lindsey. Lindsey was best friends with Daisy, who was full of herself, but Lindsey was quiet and didn't talk much.

"I think we should do ours on stealing." Daisy boomed. She was a large girl but not overweight. Her blond hair was pulled back in a makeshift ponytail and she was leaning against the wall

"Sounds good to me. We can have it take place at the mall. Our characters could be…a salesclerk, a thief, and two friends to convince the thief stealing is wrong." I spoke up. "I'll be a friend."

"I'll take the salesperson." Said Lindsey.

"I'LL BE THE THEIF!" Vesta got a crazy look in her eye and pretended to cackle.

Now you see in my school there are the "groups". We have your average jocks and nerd and somewhere in between lies the drama nerds. I love acting but the music teacher in our school doesn't exactly cast parts on talent but on favoritism and Vesta was her own personal "teachers pet". In 5th grade our school did Annie and everyone knew the second the show was announced that Vesta would play Annie so, naturally, all the drama nerds resented her.

I mean, it's not her fault she's Mrs. I's favorite but, in Annie she never talked to the rest of us much. We figured she was just being a snot about it. She'd just started talking to us "lesser beings" in drama this year. We had a drama X-block for an hour at the end of each school day. Vesta had talked to me on occasion because we shared a friend, a girl named Abby. I don't know. Vesta just seemed weird to me. I hadn't figured it out yet.

"Ok so do you want me to write a script?" I asked.

"Nah, let's just wing it. We don't need _scripts. _"Then Daisy continued to talk to Vesta and I stayed ignored. Across the room I caught Emily's eye. She didn't look to be having tons of fun in her group either. We each smiled a meek, pitying smile.

The next class I had with Emily was Drama X-Block. We ate lunch together but it wasn't a good time to talk to her. We sat at a half-table with Lana, Erik and Sean. With the people there I didn't want to bring up anything. Besides, lately, she'd been sitting with her friend Helen at a different lunch table. I didn't like Helen. She was like a punk-Goth Barbie doll. Of course, I'm sure that's what Emily thought of Lana. A pink-studious Barbie trying to steal her friend. We were each so _blind._

Drama X-block was a scary place. It was full of drama geeks and then, people who didn't want to have a class that period. Basically, Mrs. I had given up on us having any order in the class. By now, into third quarter, the class was a wreck. So, today while Mrs. I was getting people to play a half-hearted game of Freeze, I was talking to Emily away from the group.

"Here's your book." I handed her _Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg. _

"Oh, thanks. I'll return it to the library tonight. Wasn't it good?"

"Cool, yea, sure." I bit my lip. "Emily, if I told you something kind of out there, you'd believe me right?"

"Um, yes….wait why? Whats wrong?"

"I can't tell you here."

"Why not? No one's listening."

"Just not now, ok?"

"Fine. Tomorrow. We have drama club after school and my dad's driving me home. We could drive you too."

"Ok, I'll ask my mom."  
"Immie, you sure your ok?"

"Yea I'm fine. She gave me a look. "Really."

"Ok..." there was an awkward silence.

"Freeze." I called and went up to play the game.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Growing Up**

"I'm telling her." I said while lying in my giant bed.

"Who?" Prilla was perched by my desk, her wings flapping lazily, creating a small breeze in the room.

"My friend Emily. She's human, a clumsy."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Of course. I talk to you here and her there." Silence.

"Prilla, have you ever been stuck between two friends who don't get along?"

"No, but it seems like enough clumsy children have that problem."

"How do they solve it?"

"Well, usually the person has to pick between their friends or they lose both of them."

I moaned and rolled in the bed with my head in the pillow. Even the softness of dandelion couldn't sooth my headache.

"Are you ok?"

"Why is everyone asking me that?"

"Because we're your friends." I turned and smiled weekly at her.

"Is Emily one of the friends you're stuck between?"

"Yeah. I've been friends with Emily for forever but she doesn't approve of my friendship with this other girl….Lana."

"How long have you known Lana?"

"Around a year or two." She was starting to sound like Emily. "But I'm getting older! Soon I'll be a teenager and Emily and I were childish in the past! We're maturing so-"

"You're at the age where you wouldn't see me on the Mainland. You're old enough not to believe." More silence.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean" the look on her face hurt me. "I'll never stop believing. Besides, "I propped myself up on one elbow. " If I tell Emily, then she'll believe in fairies more and we can spread it."

"Just make sure she believes beforehand."

"Don't worry, she does. We used to make fairy houses. We still do on occasion. Of course we didn't know all the fairies lived here."

"They don't. The Wandies, Glittering and Flower/Nature fairies live on the Mainland. There's much more magic then you'd think over there."

"That's cool." I sunk back down into the mattress.

"There are probably some kids in your school even who have secrets as well. Most kids have magic; it just grows out of them. Ageing must stink."

"Yeah I guess."

**REPLY: Sorry this chapter was so short, it's just that Chapter 8 is really long. Enjoy!**


End file.
